


it's complicated

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, M/M, Oral Sex, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After a few months in Data Entry at Stark Industries, Peter is promoted to being Tony Stark’s new intern as he presents a positive outlook on his life. Too bad no one realizes it’s because they’re secretly sleeping together.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70
Collections: Anonymous, Starker and More Discord Challenges





	it's complicated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivviBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivviBee/gifts).



> _Prompt: Tony and intern Peter are seeing each other but Tony is cheating on his wife Pepper. Peter is basically addicted to Tony but has a lot of homewrecker angst. Tony knows he's being a bad man and worse husband but he just can't quit bending his intern over in the lab. Pepper finds out and the whole house of cards comes crumbling down. Bonus points for Pepper being genuinely fond of Peter to add to his angst? Like if she pulls him aside to talk about how mellow Tony is now that he has an intern for the small stuff_

* * *

Peter looks at himself in the mirror, and fixes the tie at his neck. It’s a gift he has yet to wear to the office, because he’s been wanting to save it for a special occasion. It’s the most expensive tie in his closet, and one he hopes will be used for something else besides being a decoration around his neck. He thinks about the person that gave it to him and a slight pang that he’s grown used to attacks his chest, but then is replaced with a quiet happiness when he thinks about what this person will do when they see their gift being worn by him. It eases the guilt that lives constantly in his head day in and day out. He thinks that maybe by wearing this today, it’ll give him the confidence to say no, but really - he doesn’t want to. He _never_ wants to, and that’s a problem. 

Grabbing his keys, he puts them in his pocket and takes one final look in the mirror in his hallway. Checking his wrists, he smells the hint of cologne that was also bought as a gift by the person that had purchased the tie for him, and is able to smell it. Good. It’s light enough that it won’t be overpowering if he steps into an elevator alone, but it’s strong enough that he knows the person will smell it, and again - appreciate it being worn. He even puts some near his cock, expecting this person to be down there today because it always inevitably happens. Somehow. Someway. 

He heads to the subway entrance fifty feet from his apartment building and heads down below. He’s running a little late, but again - he knows it won’t matter. It never matters if he’s late, early - as long as he shows up - that’s all that matters. He gets to his stop, and races up to the top with the rest of the nine-to-fivers, and stares up at the Stark Industries building. His heart begins to pound in his throat as it always does whenever he gets to work. He knows here is his domain - this is a place where he gets to be himself, and ignores the complications that he knows will come crashing back down as soon as he’s left for the day. 

“Mr. Parker.” He looks up and sees the person he’s been waiting to see since the moment he woke up. It had been so long since he’d be able to do that due to reasons completely out of is control. He’s been wanting to ask him if they could have another sleepover, because there’s something about waking up in his arms that really makes him feel special. But really - he has no right to feel that way. “You look quite dapper today.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Stark.” Peter flashes him a smile, as the two of them walk together onto the elevator. People begin to pile in, the two of them casually moving to the back of the car. Peter feels his hand gently palm his ass, Peter immediately stepping closer to him so that he could feel those fingers start to touch his ass. As soon as the doors close, he feels Tony’s fingertips start to slide along the seam that runs right up his crack, Peter standing perfectly still as he stares at the numbers rise. 

The elevator stops on floor forty, Tony letting his hand slide between his thighs, the tips of his fingers now teasing his sac. Peter wants to moan, wants to kick every single person off of the elevator but he can’t. So instead, he casually moves his feet apart more, and then feels the tips of Tony’s fingers touch the base of his cock. 

It comes to a stop again on floor sixty - his floor. “Excuse me.” He announces, Tony’s hand sneaking away fast as Peter starts to head towards the closing doors. They immediately open again, and without bothering to look back at the man who’d just been fondling him in the elevator he leaves the elevator. Peter heads to their floor’s break room to get his cup of coffee, hoping that his raging boner will go away after that tease he’d suffered through. 

Holding his cup of coffee, he goes into his cubicle office, hoping there isn’t anyone around right now. As he is about to sit down, the phone on his desk begins to ring. Excitement appears out of nowhere, knowing exactly what name is going to appear on his screen. He glances down and sees that it’s on ‘T Stark’ calling him directly. “Yes, Mr. Stark?” He answers the call, not bothering to hide the fact that he knows it’s Tony calling him.    


“I want you up in my office in five minutes. Do _not_ keep me waiting, Mr. Parker.” The line goes dead before he can say anything. He picks up his mug with a satisfied smile and takes a few sips. It feels good to be wanted by this man. He just wishes he could get rid of this annoying guilt that constantly plagued him when they are apart. Shaking his head, he takes another long sip of his coffee and then sets his mug down. 

“Where are you off to?” His coworker Janice asks, as he closes his office door. “You just got here!” 

“Mr. Stark wants to see me.” He shrugs his shoulders, and sees her giving him a sympathy look. “Maybe I messed up my numbers again.” 

“Peter, you have to be more careful! That’s, what, the third time this week? Next thing you’ll know, he’s going to be moving you into his office so he can monitor your work all the time.” 

That isn’t a horrible idea, and Peter’s ashamed he hasn’t thought of it until now. “You’re right. Here’s hoping.” He holds up his right hand, with his fingers crossed, then heads back to the bank of elevators. 

It doesn’t take him long to get up to the executive floor that houses the top brass of the company. As he steps off the elevator, he sees someone with red hair standing by the coffee machine. Pepper Potts looks up, their eyes connecting. _Shit_. Peter feels his stomach drop but he puts a smile on his face as he waves at her. “Good morning, Miss Potts!” 

“Peter, you know you can call me Pepper.” She reprimands him, a kind smile on her face. That kindness is what makes the knot in his stomach grow, but he ignores it. “Has my husband beckoned you again? I swear, you should just become his intern with how often you’re in his office. What department are you in again?” 

“Uh, Data Entry?” Peter really doesn’t want to keep standing here, talking to the woman that is the reason why he feels sick right now. “I mean, I wouldn’t say no to interning with him. Mr Stark is very smart, and I could learn a lot from him.” 

“I’ll talk to him tonight about it.” Pepper smiles, then nods her head. “Go ahead and go. I’m sure he’s got important things he needs to discuss with you. I’ve got a meeting I need to head into myself. Take care of yourself, Peter!” 

“Thank you, Miss Potts.” He turns and heads down the hallway to Tony’s office. Taking a few deep breaths, trying to get that exchange out of his head, he knocks on the door and waits to hear Tony tell him to enter. He hears the subtle click, and then twists the knob to head into his office. “Sorry I’m late. I ran into your wife.” He says, holding absolutely no malice in his voice, but his stomach does a barrel roll at the mention of Pepper. 

The smirk that appears on Tony’s face does little to ease the tension still being carried in his shoulders. “She’s here? Damn, I thought I had more time.” 

“She said she’s going into a meeting.” Peter stays against the door, now effectively trapped there by Tony, who has his hand on the tie around his neck. “W-Will she be gone long?” 

“Very long.” Tony nods his head, giving a little tug on the tie. “I was wondering what happened to this. I gave this to you, when?” 

“Three months ago.” He replies, feeling his heart beginning to pound as he stares up into Tony’s eyes. “I’ve been waiting to wear it for you.” 

“Really?” The knot gets tugged on, and Peter feels Tony’s fingers start to undo the knot so that the tie is now in his hands. “It looks really good on you, sweetheart.” 

Light bounces off the thin gold band around Tony’s ring finger, Peter’s stomach clenching at the visual reminder of what this man is. This man is married. He’s married to the woman that had just told him he should be working one on one with her husband, because she has no idea what the two of them do together. What Peter dreams about, and Tony turns it into a reality for him. “Thank you, Tony.” He whispers, then bites his bottom lip in a small act of submission for the man who is currently still holding his tie. 

“Turn around.” Peter moves in an instant, his palms now resting against the door as he feels Tony slide up to be pressed against his body. The fabric of the tie touches his mouth, Peter parting his lips with no question. “I’ve been thinking about being buried inside of you all morning.” Tony whispers into his ear, Peter’s moan trapped by the expensive tie now between his lips. “I want to fuck you all day, Peter. Can I? Will you let me stay buried inside that beautiful ass of yours while I take boring call after boring call?” 

Peter moans low and nods his head, feeling his body respond to the questions that Tony has asked. He feels his hand cup his genitalia, this time without doing it between his thighs. Peter shudders hard as he feels Tony’s lips touch the nape of his neck, the stiff mound of his cock nestling right up against his ass. God, did he want to be fucked by this man so badly. It was such an addiction - this unbelievable high that this man offered to him with little remorse. No, he’s the one experiencing all of it for the both of them but he can’t seem to say no. 

His belt is pulled open, and then Tony’s hand is touching him. _Really_ touching him this time, the tips of his fingers that had been teasing his ass were now stroking his cock in a way that makes Peter melt. “How bad do you want it, baby?” Tony asks, the tip of his thumb now rubbing against the slit. “Should I make you beg for it this morning?” Peter shakes his head fast, not in any mood to be denied right now. Not after running into Pepper like that. “Can you feel me inside of you already?” He nods his head, moaning as Tony squeezes his cock. “God, you’re so beautiful, you know that?” 

The sound of Tony undoing his belt has him inching his ass back more, wanting to get to feel that thickness first. But Tony keeps him firmly in place by holding his cock in his hand. He hears a bottle being uncapped and then the hand on his cock disappears, Peter releasing a soft whimper. But then, he feels the tip of Tony’s cock start to push up against his loose hole - he always gets himself ready in the morning to make this happen faster - and then that wonderful heat starts to cascade over his body as Tony pushes his cock into him. 

“There….we go….” Tony puts his hand back on Peter’s cock, Peter already close to delirium. He can feel how his thick cock molds against his inner walls, his body clearly trained by this man’s cock. “That’s better, isn’t it, baby?” Peter nods his head fast, struggling to keep his hips still as Tony takes his time rolling his hips. “God, I love when I get to enter you for the first time a new day starts.” 

Peter blinks back tears, as the comments hurts more than arouses. He wishes that Tony could be inside of him morning, noon and night, but because of that gold band on his finger he knows that’s impossible. He’s only setting himself up for pain. But he ignores it because god _damn_ Tony’s cock is fucking good. He starts to bend at the waist more, and then feels Tony grab onto his wrists, allowing him to bend at the waist. They’re far enough away from the door that his head won’t hit it, but it’s close. _Too close_. But it feels too good to stop. He bites down on the tie, hoping that he’s not ruining his new gift but even if he is he doesn’t care. Nothing matters right now except chasing that high that Tony’s going to deliver to him soon. 

The sounds of the lower halves of their bodies joining together fills the otherwise quiet office. Peter hears Tony moaning low, feels his fingers gripping tight to his hips where he’s got four small bruises already staining his skin. He loves those stains, touches them each morning when he showers before heading out for the day. It’s always the same spot that Tony holds him in - be it against the wall, against the workbench, against his desk, or standing up like this. It’s always the same, and he _loves_ it. 

Tony yanks him up, kisses him through the tie as he bucks his hips hard. “Gonna come for me, Peter?” Tony murmurs against his lips as he reaches down to grab his own cock. “Let me hear that pretty whine of yours that you know I love so much.” 

“Hhngh…” He tries to say his name, but the gag won’t allow him to. But it’s enough of a whine for both men as he starts to come hard, his body shaking as the endorphins begin to flood his body, giving him the best high imaginable. He hears Tony moan his name low into his ear, and then feels him start to come deep inside of him, Peter pushing his ass back so it’ll reach further up into him - he wants to keep Tony’s cum inside of him all day. 

The cock inside of him disappears, and without a word Peter walks to the bathroom to clean himself up. It’s an unspoken rule that happens once they’re finished, and really - it’s fine by him. Once he’s got most of the globs of cum out of his ass, Peter washes his hands and fixes himself in the mirror. His tie doesn’t look _too_ bad. There’s a wet spot, but he can say it was him being clumsy with his water. Fixing his hair, he sees the flush on his cheeks - that fresh ‘I just got fucked’ look present on his face. 

He walks back out to the office, and sees Tony sitting at his desk. “You know, your wife suggested I become your intern.” Peter says, as he starts to walk over to the door. “And my coworker thinks that maybe it might save me a trip if I just work in your office. Since I always seem to mess up on my reports.” 

“You know, I’ve been thinking the same thing.” Tony nods his head, looking around the room. There’s plenty of space in his office, that also doubles as a workshop for new product that Tony himself develops for the company. Peter’s had sex on that bench more times than he can remember - honestly, if someone came in here with an ultraviolet light, there would be cum stains everywhere. “Is that something you’d like to do, Peter? Would you like to be my intern?” 

“Yes.” Peter answered immediately, nodding his head. “I would love to be your intern.” 

“You’d have to do anything I say. Are you sure that’s something you want?” 

Visions of Tony keeping him tied up began to fill his head, making his slacks become snug again. “I will do my best to keep you happy, Mr. Stark.” He cleared his throat. “I was also wondering…” 

“Yes, Peter?” 

He closes his eyes, happy to hear him use his first name instead of his last. “Can we stay at a hotel one night this week? Or maybe the weekend? Please? I….” He looks down at the floor. “I’d like to wake up with you in the morning again.” 

“So do I, baby.” Tony’s deep affirmation sends a little thrill through his body. “I’ll see what I can do, okay? But first - I’m going to get a desk set up for you this morning. Come back up here after lunch, alright? I won’t be here, though.” 

Peter tries not to frown as he nods his head. “Yes, Mr. Stark. I will come back up here with my desk items?” 

“Correct. I’ll see you later, Mr. Parker.” 

That final dismissal was all he was waiting for. He nods his head, then turns to head out of the office. He can smell Tony on his body, the man’s subtle cologne clinging to him. He can’t help but smile as he walks to the elevator, happy that he won’t have to see his lover’s wife. That would be an immediate buzzkill and right now - right now he’s feeling pretty damn good. 

*** 

Holding a banker’s box in his hands, Peter heads back up to the executive floor, and sees Tony’s door is open. There’s a beautiful new mahogany desk sitting in the corner in a position that Peter won’t be able to see Tony, but Tony will be able to see him perfectly. He sets his box down, and starts to pull out items, thinking about where they should go because they are items he likes, and if he knows Tony, they might wind up on the floor if he places them in a bad place. 

“I heard Tony agreed with me.” Pepper’s head pokes into the office, her warm smile making those knots return to his stomach. “Is the desk okay? It’s not too tall, right? The chair is nice? It’s state of the line. Tony insisted we get the best chair for you.” 

He sits down and nods his head. The chair is very comfortable, more so than the chair he’d been using down in his partitioned off cubicle. “It’s very nice, Miss Potts. Thank you. Yes, I gues I’m interning for Mr. Stark now.” 

“He couldn’t stop talking about you at lunch.” Miss Potts smiles at him. “I’m happy you’re up here now. You do seem to brighten his mood, which is always a good sign, Peter. I’ll let you finish getting set up in here.” 

“Thank you.” He waves, and then turns back to his desk, glowering at the monitor. He isn’t upset at her, but at himself because he knows - he _knows_ that what they’re doing is wrong, and now here he is, now a permanent fixture in Tony’s office where the temptation to do little to no work is going to be high. At least he had a few hours he could do his work alone down in his cubicle. But up here with Tony? It’s going to be very difficult to stay on task, for himself _and_ for Tony. 

At least, he hopes that will be the case. 

***

Peter comes into work the next morning and is about to stop on his old floor when he remembers he’s moved offices. Pushing the button for the executive office, Peter steps back and waits for the doors to close to take him up to the proper floor. Thankfully, Pepper is not standing right there when he gets off the elevator. He sincerely hopes she’s not in Tony’s office either - he once walked in on them kissing each other, which had left an awful taste in his mouth. Not because he was jealous - he knows Tony loves his wife. No, the awful taste came from his own shame at doing the same thing with him hours earlier. 

He sees the door is open, Tony already sitting at his desk working. “Morning, Mr. Parker.” Tony greets him. “Mind closing the door, please? I need to get your hand print, so we can have Friday know when it’s you coming into the office.” 

“Yes, Mr. Stark.” He closes the door and walks over to his desk, setting his messenger bag down. “How’re you this morning, sir?” 

“I’m good. Been here for about an hour already, and making good headway on this project. Lots of emails today that require my attention, so forgive me if I just tune out.” 

That makes him feel mildly better as he sits down at his desk, and wakes his computer up. Maybe this will be normal - all of his fantasies disappear to the nether, which is probably for the best. “No problem, Mr. Stark. Is there anything you’d like for me to work on this morning? Since I’m not really sure what my role as your intern is.” 

“There is something I’d like for you to do.” Tony turns towards him, his fingers stop typing on his keyboard. “Can you come over here for me?” He points to the spot underneath his desk. 

Peter’s stomach rolls as he nods his head, trying not to get too excited. But if he wants him under his desk, that means he’s going to be able to at least be close to his cock, which fills his mouth with saliva. He kneels down on the floor, looks up at Tony who has a broad smile on his face and then goes underneath it , thankful that the front of the desk covers what’s being done underneath. He sees Tony scoot forward, Peter moving backwards as he waits for Tony to stop moving. Then he hears his zipper being pulled down, his jowels working overtime. 

“Come give me a few kisses, baby….” Tony’s voice surrounds him, echoing a little against the enclosed space as Peter does as he asks. He sees the shiny tip staring at him, Peter lifting himself up as he gives the tip a few long, slow licks. “God, that’s perfect….Keep licking it while I get some work done, okay? That’s what I want you to do right now as my intern.” 

He puts his lips around the tip and suckles on it, hoping that he is being quiet. He isn’t making any noise, except for the occasional slurp, his own chin now covered in drool as he keeps Tony’s cock between his lips. He hears someone knock on the door, and instead of tensing up, he feels Tony’s hand touch the top of his head, telling him without words to keep doing what he was doing. “Come on in.” Tony calls out, the door unlocking with his voice command. 

“I thought Peter was supposed to be here already.” Pepper’s voice comes through loud and clear, Peter’s actions stopping for a quick second. But the fingers in his hair tug, and he obeys what Tony wants because he wants it too. “Is he late?” 

“He takes the subway in. There may have been an issue. I’m sure he’ll be here soon. What can I do for you, honey?” Peter is amazed by how normal Tony’s voice sounds, the fingers in his hair giving a little more of a tug, and then it disappears as he resumes his typing. “I’ve got a lot on my plate today.” 

“Well, I’m coming to remind you that I’m leaving for Brussels tomorrow. Going to that conference that you didn’t want to go to, remember?” 

“How long are you going to be gone for again?” Peter feels Tony’s cock twitch against the back of his tongue, his own cock doing the same in his slacks as he quietly continues to suck on his cock. “Are you back on Sunday? Next week sometime?” 

“I had planned on coming back on Sunday, but I think I’m going to do a little bit of visiting while I’m over there.” Peter hears something touch the desk, and wonders if it’s Pepper or Tony. But then the cock in his mouth is pushed further back, taking all of his concentration to not gag as he accommodates for the thickness going down his throat. “You won’t mind, will you? I’ll be back by Wednesday for the board meeting, if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

He doesn’t hear Tony answer right away, and he knows why. He balls his hands into fists as the first few gushes of cum start to slide down his throat, Peter swallowing without making a sound. “Perfect, honey. Yes - you know I need you here with me. You’re off to the airport now?” 

“I am. Happy is taking me to the jet.” The cock in his mouth disappears, and he is quick to help Tony push it back into his pants, as he sees him stand up as if nothing sexual had been happening two seconds ago. The lower half of Tony disappears, and then he hears two people kissing. Their voices fade as the door opens and closes, leaving Peter alone under the desk. 

His heart is pounding, his stomach returning to feeling like it has lead sitting in it. Peter had _never_ done something like that before, and doesn’t know how to feel now. On one hand, he’s incredibly horny and looking for relief from his own problem, but then the guilt of knowing he’d just satisfied Tony while his _wife_ was standing there totally oblivious was not making him feel good at all. He’s at war with himself, and doesn’t know what to do. But damn, did it feel nice to have the taste of Tony’s cum still in his mouth. 

He stays under the desk, waiting until he hears the door reopen. “Peter?” Tony’s voice carries across the room. 

“I’m here.” Peter gets up from under the desk, his hair slightly messy, his face probably flushed still, his chin slightly wet with leftover drool. “Miss Potts is going away for the weekend?” He asks, hoping he doesn’t sound as eager as he does in his own ears. _I’m so pathetic_. 

Tony locks the door, and nods his head, a smirk on his lips. “She is. Which means you and I will be working remotely tomorrow, as we’re going to go get ourselves a room at the Mark Hotel.” 

“A-Are we?” He tries not to get his hopes up, but if this means he gets to spend the night with Tony, then he’ll take it.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you, sweetheart?” The knots in his stomach disappear as Tony walks towards him, his hand coming to rest on his face, while the other hand casually brushes against his very aroused cock. “We’ll stay there tonight through Sunday. Maybe even Monday.” 

“That would be amazing, Tony.” Peter’s eyes close as the hand on his cock sends heat racing through his body. “You know I want to wake up with you.” He whispers, groaning as the hand that’s on his cock disappears. 

Tony starts to sink down to his knees, Peter staring down at him as he watches him pull his zipper down, and reaches into his underwear to make his cock come out. “I know you do, sweetheart. We’ll get to wake up together, have lots of sex as loud as we want together. Anything you want, we’ll do it this weekend.” Tony’s lips started to kiss his cock, Peter groaning softly at the touch. “Now, let me take care of this for you. You did so well. You deserve to feel good too.” 

“P-Please…” He blinks away the tears that start to collect in his eyes as he thinks about what he’d just done. The guilt chips away at him, but as soon as his cock is pulled into the wet heat of Tony’s mouth it slips away. Yes, this is all that matters right now. “Oh, God….” 

He puts his hand on top of Tony’s hair and feels his deep moan tickle his cock as his fingers curl around the short strands of hair. He pushes his hips forward and hears another satisfied groan leave his older lover’s mouth. Yes, he’s going to fucking take what he wants because this man makes him feel good like no one else. 

This isn’t wrong. 

Too bad he can’t really convince himself of that. Instead, he ignores that voice in his head and submits to the oral pleasure that Tony is giving to him. 

***

“This room is amazing.” Peter looks around the penthouse, shocked by the view they have. He can see Stark Industries off in the distance - far enough away that it’s easy to forget about. Forget about the issues that live there. Forget that Tony’s wife is away on business, making this possible. He’s just here with him as a lover. That’s it, nothing more. 

Lips touch the back of his neck, Peter’s head dropping forward with a soft moan. “Only the best for my sweetheart.” Tony whispered into his ear, as he slipped an arm around his waist. “What do you say we break the bed in right now?” 

“We just had sex like, an hour ago.” He reminds Tony, but as he says the words he pushes his hips back to grind his ass against Tony’s cock. He feels the arm that’s around his waist hold him a bit tighter, his head now resting against Tony’s shoulder. 

“Are you denying me already, Mr. Parker?” Tony’s voice is thick with arousal, Peter moaning in response to the question. “You know how I feel if you tell me no.” 

“I would _never_ say no to you, Mr. Stark.” He opens his mouth as Tony’s lips cover his own, Tony’s thick tongue pushing into his mouth with an aggressive kiss. He feels weak, lifting his arm to wrap around his neck to keep himself upright as Tony grinds against his ass more. “F-Fuck me, Tony….” He moans, pushing his hips back in a lewd fashion. 

“Oh, I’m going to, Peter…” 

They don’t make it to the bed, Peter winding up face down on the floor as Tony pounds hard into him from behind. He pushes his hands through the soft fibers of the carpet, moaning like a cat in heat as he pushes his hips back hard against Tony. It feels so good to be able to be so loud and vocal with him, when they have to be so quiet at work due to the nature of their relationship. So he goes for it, and by the time he’s coming his throat is sore from all the yelling as it’s not used to the abuse. And really - he knows Tony loves it because he feels him really fuck him hard, his knees scraping against the carpet with the force of his thrusts. He feels him spill inside of him, more of his cum collecting in his body, Peter releasing a deep and satisfying moan. 

After a quick shower to get semi-cleaned up, Peter and Tony make it to the bed, throwing the extra pillows on the floor. Peter starts to get on his knees, but then Tony shakes his head. “W-What?” He asks, trying not to be too disappointed by being denied. Maybe he’s been a little too enthusiastic, and they need to chill back on their sex. That’s fine. They have all weekend to fuck so he just has to be patient. No big deal. Nope. It’s then that he notices the gold band is no longer on Tony’s finger, and he hates - he _hates_ how good it makes him feel. Like, that tiny reminder that’s always on him is gone, allowing him to live in the fantasy that Tony is only his. And that only gets worse with what Tony says to him next. 

“No. I want you on your back this time.” 

Peter stares up at him, trying to find the words to say something - _anything_ \- but can’t. They always have sex from behind because Peter knows it’s easier for Tony to deal with the guilt he must be feeling every time he cheats on his wife. But now - now the wedding ring is gone, and now he’s asking for him to stay on his back? It’s too much. He can’t do this. 

“N-No.” He shakes his head, trying to hold to his guns as he feels Tony’s hand cup his face. “W-We can’t. We can’t have sex like that. I need to be on my knees. I need to be on my stomach. N-No faces. No…” 

“Sweetheart, look at me.” Peter knows he’s crying, but it’s not fair. It’s not fair that Tony is suddenly wanting to have sex with him like this when they’ve spent time in hotels before. Hell, Tony’s been to his apartment plenty of times, but they always have sex without facing each other. “Peter.” 

Sobbing softly, he blinks away the tears, more falling as he stares up at Tony who has a look on his face that he doesn’t know what to make of it. “Tony, we can’t. I can’t. It’s too much. I can’t do it.” 

“I love you.” 

Those three words that should fill him with warmth only make him feel sick. He shakes his head back and forth, crying harder as he feels Tony’s thumb wipe away the tears from his cheek. “S-Stop, please…” He begs, hoping that Tony will listen to him. 

Lips touch his face, kissing each cheek as the tip of Tony’s cock starts to push up against his loose hole. “I love you so much, Peter Parker…” Tony whispers against his lips as he slips into his body. Peter sobs, hating life and the man that’s currently causing him such turmoil. “I’m going to make sweet love to you….” A soft kiss touches his lips, the usual fiery passion gone as Tony pushes more of his cock into his body. “All weekend, I’m going to show you how much I love you, okay….? My beautiful Peter….” 

“Tony….” He sobs hard, shaking from head to toe, afraid to step into this fantasy. If he sinks into it, he’s going to be so fucking fucked next week when Pepper returns. But this is what he’s dreamed of for so long. He aches to be shown how Tony truly cares for him, instead of just being fucked hard against the desk, the workbench, the boardroom. More kisses touch his lips as Tony rolls his hips slow, Peter losing the battle. “Oh, God, I love you so much….” The words are a broken whisper as more tears leave his eyes, Peter pushing down as Tony rolls his hips more. 

“I know you do, sweetheart.” Tony brushes his lips against his again, as Peter lifts his arms in defeat, wrapping them around Tony’s neck to pull him closer to his body. “I love you so much…” 

The sex isn’t like anything they’ve shared before. Peter ignores the sick feeling in his stomach as he lets Tony take him for a ride that he never thought he’d get to experience. Every gentle roll of his hips is more arousing than the hard fucking they normally do. Peter can’t help but moan as he pushes his hips down with a calmness that he didn’t think he could manage. Tony’s cock slides in and out of him, his inner walls embracing him with each slow roll. It’s the most intense sex he’s ever had in his life, and by the time he starts to come, he’s sobbing again but this time for an entirely different reason. 

They order room service, Tony doing some work as Peter stares out at the Manhattan skyline, quietly pondering how the next few days are going to go. He secretly hopes for more sex like they’d just shared, but really - any sex with Tony is amazing. He doesn’t want to get addicted to that tenderness that he shows when he’s laying on his back, staring up at him. It’s too intense, and it makes him believe that Tony really does love him, when he knows that isn’t true. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” His older lover asks, as a kiss touches the side of his neck. 

“Mmm…” Peter tilts his head to the side as he feels Tony start to nip at the taut skin. “Just thinking about you.” 

“Oh? Good thoughts, I hope.” 

“Do you really love me?” 

“Yes.” It’s answered without any hesitation. 

“But you’re married.” 

“I can be married and also love you, can’t I?” 

Peter closes his eyes, knowing that this is a pointless conversation. Because no matter what he says, Tony isn’t going to listen. “That’s true.” He doesn’t believe the words, but says them to appease the man behind him, who now has his hand on Peter’s cock, coaxing it back to hardness. 

“It is very true.” Tony murmured into his ear, as he rubbed his thumb against the tip of his cock, drawing a shuddering moan out of him. “Now, how about we go back over to that bed, so I can make love to you again, hmm?” 

The mention of the ‘l’ word sends a pang through him, but Peter nods his head. “Please, Tony. I would love that.” 

“So would I.” 

It’s easier to ignore reality when you’re trapped in a suite with your lover. The outside world doesn’t exist for them in here. It’s only the two of them, and no one else. Peter learns that that can be a very good thing, and tries - he _tries_ to ignore how he knows that this is just a bubble of time that he has to hold on to, but it’s difficult. Sunday evening comes faster than he wants, and is about to tell Tony goodbye when he looks at him and all the words disappear from his mind. 

“One more night.” Tony says, almost as if he’s also aware that what they’re doing is finally taking a toll on him. “She’s not coming back until Tuesday. I know, because I know the plane’s schedule.” 

“Tony, we shouldn’t.” Peter can’t say no, though. Because one more day in this bubble is all he wants. He _needs_ Tony. 

“You know I get what I want.” Fingers touch the shirt that Peter had put on ten minutes ago. “We’ll order room service. Take a bath together. Sleep together. Have more sex.” 

They had defiled every single part of the penthouse - from the couches, to the master bedroom, and just because they could, the second bedroom. The bathrooms had been used for sex and leisure, but mostly sex. Peter can’t remember the last time he’d had so much sex, and really - it isn’t enough. He craves more. 

“Please.” He whispers, nodding his head as he stares up at Tony. “I don’t want this to be over yet.” 

“I know, sweetheart. Me either.” 

Peter stares up at him, baring his soul to Tony. He’s picked up and carried back over to the bed, their lips coming together with urgent kisses. Peter watches Tony call down to the front desk and inform them that they’re staying an extra night, and by the time he’s done Peter is completely naked. Tony gets onto his back, and grabbing the bottle of lube, Peter gets Tony’s cock lubed up and then straddles his hips, putting his hands on his chest as he sinks back down onto him with a deep groan. 

Morning comes, as it always does, and with it that sadness returns to Peter. He ignores it for the morning, as he focuses on Tony - pleasuring him with his mouth, with his hands, with his ass. They make love one last time, Peter clinging to the moment as much as possible. Waking up with Tony the last four mornings had been a godsend, as they had woken up and made love each morning, starting the day right. But now - now they both know that things are going to be ending for them, and Peter can’t help but feel like this is one last final hurrah. 

“I want you in my office tomorrow at nine.” Tony says, as he pulls up to Peter’s apartment, his body feeling incredibly sore after the very long weekend. “I’m going to miss you tonight, Peter.” 

“Not as much as I’m going to miss you.” The gold band is back on Tony’s ring finger, Peter trying not to look at it because then the guilt will come back. “See you in the morning.” He grabs his bag and leaves the car, not looking back. 

Once he’s back inside of his apartment, he sinks against the closed door and starts to cry. He’s just had the best weekend of his life, and he knows that means more to him than it does to Tony and that reality really, really sucks. But he’s the one that entered into this illicit affair, and he knows that it’s wrong but again - getting to be with Tony like that, it makes him feel so good. 

Thudding his head against the door, he sighs and then gets up. He drops his bag on the floor next to his bed and then drops down onto it, the last four days of minimal sleep manifesting so fast that he falls asleep before he can even take his clothes off. 

***

Peter’s holding onto the edge of the workbench as Tony drives his cock hard into his body. They’re back at work on Tuesday, but no work has been done since his arrival at 9. No, the first thing they did was Tony sucked him off, then Peter gave him a hand job while he was on a telephone conference call, and now he was being given the best reward possible. 

“Tony - I’m back a little ear…..ly….” 

He freezes as he hears Pepper’s voice, Peter feeling like he’s about to be sick. Tony stops moving for a second, Peter quickly turning his face away as he sees Pepper stare at them with shock all over her face. “You’re not supposed to be here yet.” Tony comments, and then starts to roll his hips again, Peter biting onto his arm as he doesn’t want this to feel good because the entire situation makes it anything but that. Except it’s Tony’s cock, and his body is a slave to what it does to him, so he can’t help but enjoy the physical aspect of it, even if he’s detaching himself emotionally. 

“So, what? That means you can _fuck_ your _intern_ like this? What the fuck, Tony?!” Pepper’s mad. Justifiably so. Peter wants to hide, but Tony starts to thrust hard, forcing him across the bench more. “That’s it - this ends now.” 

“Our marriage?” 

“No! This!” Pepper gestures to their joined bodies. “Peter - you’re fired.” 

“You can’t fire him. He’s _my_ intern.” Tony groans, Peter biting down harder on his arm as he feels his cum start to paint his insides. His own orgasm had disappeared the moment that Pepper had entered the room. 

“Like hell I can’t.” Heels click on the hardwood floor, Peter’s gut dropping more as he knows that Pepper is now standing near them. _Jesus fucking Christ_. “Tony - get your cock out of his ass right now. He’s to be escorted off this premise.” 

“You know I love him.” 

The room is silent as Tony slips out of him, and thank god helps Peter get his pants back up. He still feels his cum dropping down onto his thigh, but he can’t do anything about it because he’s already mortified that this is happening. 

“Were you together all weekend?” The questions is asked to him, Peter avoiding her eyes as he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say. “I know Tony wasn’t home. So, where were you? At your place? Somewhere else?” 

“Pepper-” 

“Stop.” Pepper holds her hand up. “Out of all the things - this? This is ridiculous, Tony. You don’t love him. You don’t _know_ him. He’s just a _kid_. You can’t love someone that could be your own child. You’re just thinking with your dick.” 

“I’m not. He-” 

“It’s over, Tony.” Pepper shakes her head. “Between the two of you, and especially between us.” 

“Pepper - wait.” 

Peter clears his throat as he goes over to his desk to pick up his cell phone. The items he’d brought with him to make the desk more his could stay here for all he cares. “I’m sorry, Miss Potts.” He says, keeping his head down. 

“No, you’re not. Because if you were - you wouldn’t be sleeping with a married man.” 

The words sting, having an effect on him. He knows he’s not sorry about a lot of things, but the one thing he is sorry about is that he could never say no to Tony. “Yes, we were together this weekend. Because I wanted to wake up with him next to me.” 

“Well, hope you got enough because that’s it. Good day, Mr. Parker.” 

“Peter-” 

He lifts his head, and finally looks at Tony. “Goodbye, Mr. Stark.” He doesn’t need to say anything else, because even if Tony chases after him - which he knows he won’t - he will still have to make the call. Because Pepper is right - it’s over. He leaves the office, and heads to the elevator, where he can no longer hear the two of them. The elevator opens, and he steps into, the tears beginning to fall again. 

It was never destined to last. He knew this going into this horrible affair, but he really thought he loved Tony. This past weekend had been amazing, and really - Peter had been looking forward to seeing how their sex was going to change, now that they’d made love so much over the weekend. But like all good, terrible things - this ended as badly as it had begun. Peter thinks about the first time Tony had approached him in the office, and had wound up back in his private office with the door locked. He should have known that Tony was chasing after the high of being secretive, and not actually in love with him. 

But not Peter. 

He really did fall in love with him, and now he hurts to the point where as soon as he gets off the elevator in the garage, he’s puking up his breakfast into the nearby garbage can. He waits until he gets to the subway to have a complete mental collapse, sobbing hard as it hits him hard. His time with Tony is now over, and he’s responsible for ending a marriage that was always a good one. He feels awful, and knows that he deserves to feel this way. 

Heading down the stairs to his train, he wipes his eyes and grabs his sunglasses from his jacket pocket. It’s going to take time - a lot of time - but he knows he’ll get through this. While it had been a really fun run, Peter honestly feels like a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He no longer has to lie to anyone about what he’s doing, who he’s with, where he’s at. No, now he’s got his life back, and he plans on doing everything that he can to maintain that. 

Peter steps into the subway car when it arrives, drops down into a seat and sighs. No more married men, or women. No, only people that are single. He knows he’s in for a world of hurt for a bit, but he’ll get through it. No more ‘it’s complicated’. It’s time for him to be able to say ‘In a Relationship’ and mean it. 


End file.
